Jahresabschluss2017
center|700px EINLEITUNG __TOC__ Aki-Chan86 Von dramatischen Dystopien, packenden Kriminalfällen und hanebüchenen Thrillern 2017 ein Jahr in dem man dank der Serienlandschaft auf jeden Fall viele Gründe hat, um beinahe ständig vor der Flimmerkiste zu hocken. TOP: Besonders versüßt wurden mir die letzten Monate des Jahres besonders durch The Handmaid's Tale, einer packend umgesetzten, wahrhaft zum Nachdenken anregenden Dystopie im Sinne Orwells 1984 in der Frauen durch die derzeitige Lage jegliche Rechte auf ein freies Leben genommen wird. Babylon Berlin '''wurde u.a. in Kooperation Sky und ARD Degeto produziert, und hat auch das Zeug, sich mit amerikanischen Produktionen von HBO zu messen. Mutig beweist sie das man mit dem richtigen Mitteln wie und einer spannenden Geschichte und sympathischen Charakteren auch sehr gut international mithalten kann. '''FLOP: Ein negatives Gegenbeispiel zu beiden Serien ist leider You are wanted. Die Amazon-Eigenproduktion mit Matthias Schweighöfer ist zwar ebenso hochwertig produziert und hat ein interessantes Grundthema: Jeder kann in der digitalen Welt jederzeit überwacht und zum Gejagten werden. Dennoch ist vor allem das teilweise hanebüchene Drehbuch und die Inszenierung daran Schuld, dass man die Serie nicht ernst nehmen kann. Dabei wurde sich recht oft generischer Klischees bedient und man hat das Gefühl, es seien mehr die deutschen Zuschauer angesprochen, obwohl versucht wird, damit den internationalen Markt zu erreichen. The Handmaid’s Tale Trailer (Official) • The Handmaid's Tale on Hulu You Are Wanted - Trailer Amazon Prime Video TRon-SAO69 Die Höhen und Tiefen der Anime-Publikationen 2017 Auf einen starken Start das Anime-Jahres 2017 folgte ein langes, zähes Sommerloch, welches von spannenden Titeln zum Jahresende abgerundet wurde: TOP: Als großer Fan der Serie Sword Art Online hatte ich eigentlich nicht viel von der Film-Erweiterung Sword Art Online The Movie -Ordinal Scale-''' erwartet, da der erste Film eher enttäuschend war. Doch diesmal haben die Macher ganz offensichtlich aus den Fehlern der ersten filmischen Umsetzung gelernt und haben vom Autor Reki Kawahara eine ganz neue, spannende Geschichte schreiben lassen, die sich sogar perfekt in die Storyline zwischen die vorhanden Handlungsstränge einfügt und eine logische Verknüpfung eben dieser herstellt. Respekt! '''FLOP: Strategischer Fehler oder einfach nur schlechtes Handwerk? Anfang des Jahres brachte das mittlerweile geschlossene Streamingportal Daisuki einen sehr guten Titel - Eromanga Sensei - heraus. Seit Oktober 2017 läuft bei Crunchyroll A Sister's All You Need im Simulcast, ein Titel mit nahezu dem gleichen Setting wie Eromanga Sensei. Es spielen mehrere Faktoren eine Rolle, warum ich "A Sister's All You Need" zum schlechtesten Anime 2017 gekürt habe: 1. Die schlechte Charakterdarstellung, 2. die Story ist vorhersehbar und 3. muss sich der Titel durch das sehr ähnliche Setting mit einem sehr guten Titel messen lassen und verliert haushoch. Sword Art Online - Ordinal Scale - Trailer -1 (dt. Sub) A Sister's All You Need Trailer『妹さえいればいい。』PV第1弾 Cyanide3 Rasante Autorennen und gruselige Piraten Dieses Jahr hatten wir es mit sehr vielen Fortsetzungen zu tun. Zwei möchte ich als Highlight und Lowlight in den Ring werfen. TOP: Mein absolutes Highlight war Cars 3: Evolution. Seit der erste Teil 2006 in den deutschen Kinos erschien, hatte ich mich in die Welt sprechender Autos verliebt. "Evolution" greift dabei wieder die Thematik des ersten Filmes auf und macht den eher schlecht gelungenen, zweiten Teil wieder wett. Ein typischer Pixarfilm, der Kleinkinder als auch Erwachsene durch seine unglaublich dramatische und packende Geschichte mitreißt. FLOP: Im Gegensatz dazu sei hier Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache '''filmischer Tiefpunkt genannt. War das nötig Disney, ein fünfter Teil? Wieso? Ich frage mich, wieso nicht schon nach dem dritten Teil Schluss war, aber nein, man muss das Franchise bis zum Tod melken. Meines Erachtens nach, war "Salazars Rache" ein komplett unnötiger und überteuerter Film. Man hatte es gut gemeint und alle alten Charaktere der Trilogie wieder mit einzubinden, aber so langsam gehen Johnny Depp die Flachwitze aus, man findet seine trunkene Gangart nicht mehr lustig und dass die Black Pearl vor seiner Nase geklaut wird, ist keine Breaking News aus Tortuga. Cars 3 Jahresrückblick 2017.png|Cars 3: Evolution|link=w:c:de.disney:Cars 3: Evolution Fluch der Karibik 5 Jahresrückblick 2017.png|Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache|link=w:c:de.fluchderkaribik:Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazars Rache AML Tony Castingshows und die neue Generation von Z-Promis '''FLOP: Kennt ihr noch Alphonso Williams? Nein, dann habt ihr auch nicht wirklich etwas verpasst, denn parallel zum [[w:c:de.ibes|'„Dschungelcamp“']] startete RTL im Januar die mittlerweile 14. Wiederholung von [[w:c:de.dsds|'„Deutschland sucht den Superstar“']], mit der 13. Variante einer Jury-Zusammensetzung, bei der der oben genannte Alphonso der große Sieger wurde. Auch bei „The Voice of Germany“ gab es eine neue Staffel und weil das immer noch nicht genug war, gab es mit dem Pendant The Voice Kids gleich nochmal eine weitere Castingshow, die die Welt nicht braucht. TOP: Stellvertretend für die ganzen furchtbaren Musiksendungen gab es auf VOX die 5. Staffel von Sing meinen Song-Das Tauschkonzert. Wahre Musiker hautnah und mit Texthänger erleben, das ging nur hier. Gerade weil die meisten Lieder deutschlandweit bekannt sind, ist es immer wieder schön, bekannte Titel in neuem Gewand zu erleben. Auch Die Höhle der Löwen verschaffte den heimischen Tüftlern nicht nur eine kleine Finanzspritze, sondern einen riesen Bekanntheitsgrad, der nicht zuletzt dafür sorgen sollte, die Verkaufszahlen nach oben zu jagen. Neben dem Bachelor, den Nackedeis auf einer einsamen Insel und verboten guten Schwiegersöhnen, gibt es ja auch noch eine andere Kuppelshow. Auch Bauer sucht Frau wirkt zwar manchmal sehr gestellt, aber Bauernkupplerin Inka Bause kann schon auf 15 Ehen und 10 Kinder zurückblicken und auch in der aktuellen Staffel wurde sich schon verlobt. Wie ihr seht war das Jahr 2017 gespickt von großen Emotionen und einer Menge Fremdschämen. Ich liebe es. DSDS 2017 - Alle Auftritte aus dem Finale vom 06.05.2017 - Gewinner Alphonso Williams Stefanie Kloß und Mark Forster - Irgendwas Bleibt - Daddys Movies Captain Schlabberhose Weltuntergang für Marvel und Hollywood A-List Zug 2017 war kein einfaches Jahr. Die Kinofilme neigten zwar im großen und ganzen zur durchschnittlichen Qualität, jedoch enttäuschten sehr viele Filme, und vor allem sehr viele Sommerblockbuster. TOP: Eine der schönsten Kinoerfahrungen hatte ich, als ich mir Mord im Orient Express angesehen habe. Halb Hollywood hat sich die Ehre erwiesen und in Kenneth Branagh' Agatha Christie-Adaption um den belgischen Detektiv Hercule Poirot mitzuspielen. Es ist einer dieser Filme die unglaublich spannend, witzig und einfach clever inszeniert sind. FLOP: Tja und der Film, der nun folgt, ist ein vielerlei Hinsicht "witzig". Denn wir reden hier über Thor: Tag der Entscheidung. Ist es vielleicht witzig, weil der eben erwähnte Branagh der Regisseur vom ersten Teil ist? Ist es vielleicht witzig, weil Thor 3 eine Komödie ist? Ist es vielleicht witzig, weil der Film überhaupt nicht witzig ist? *Bing* *Bing*: Hundert Punkte gehen an den, der den Witz erkannt hat. Denn ebenso unlustig, wie mein kleines Wortspiel, ist auch der Film geworden. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das sage, aber ich hatte in diesem Jahr mehr Spaß mit Michael Bays Materialschlacht von Tranformers 5, als mit diesem... was auch immer das war. Zeitverschwendung, Geldverschwendung und einfach eine Beleidigung meines Intellekts. Für eine ausführlichere Hasstirade könnt ihr euch meine Meinung hier durchlesen. (Captain Schlabberhose) Thor - Tag der Entscheidung.jpg|Thor: Tag der Entscheidung Mord im Orient Express.jpg|Mord im Orient-Express Ahiru Yukitori Das Berlin-Noir, ein finales und ein 100. Kapitel und ein später Zug nach London Pünktlich zum Jahresabschluss 2017 wage ich mich noch einmal kurz aus der Versenkung raus, um mein Geschreibsel unter die Leute zu bringen. Man möchte meinen, ich wäre aus der Übung. Wollen wir jene üblen Geister der Vorweihnachtszeit eines Besseren belehren. FLOP: Der Beginn des Jahres wurde ich von der Kinowelt leicht enttäuscht, als ich mir Resident Evil - The Final Chapter in einem Filmspielhaus ansah. Zugegeben, ich hätte mir keine großen Hoffnungen machen dürfen, waren die Vorgängerfilme doch bereits weit hinter dem Potenzial zurückgeblieben, das ihnen zuteil wurde. TOP: Das Jahr ging jedoch munter weiter, gerade im Herbst ging es für mich auf Touren. Darunter auch die zweite Staffel Stranger Things sowie Mord im Orient-Expreß. Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit startete im Oktober in Deutschland mit Babylon Berlin eine neue Ebene der deutschen Serienwelt. Die Qualität der von Tom Tykwer produzierten Serie lässt sich in völlig neue Dimensionen einordnen, wie ich schon nach nur wenigen Episoden mit Sicherheit sagen konnte. Bis auf ein paar winzige Feinheiten, trifft die düstere Serie perfekt den Ton einer im deutschen Fernsehen bisher vernachlässigten Zeit zwischen zwei Kriegen. Die Geschichte des Kölner Polizisten Gereon Rath und seiner Zeitgenossen ist nicht für jeden mitreißend, aber sie selbst erzählt so viel, was man vermisst im öffentlichen deutschen Fernsehen und ist zudem mit Wortsitz gespickt. Zu sehen bekommt man die Serienadaption von Volker Kutschers Romanen überigens nächstes Frühjahr im ARD. Ich kann nur raten, dass man sich diesen Leckerbissen nicht entgehen lassen sollte. (Ahiru Yukitori) RESIDENT EVIL 6 Trailer German Deutsch (2017) Sky Babylon Berlin Trailer SCHLUSSWORTE Kategorie:Aki-chan86 Kategorie:TRon69-SAO Kategorie:Cyanide3 Kategorie:Ahiru Yukitori Kategorie:Captain Schlabberhose Kategorie:AML Tony